Cupid Remake
by Kitsune Diaz isHizuka
Summary: "Aku datang sebagai cupid untuk menolong kalian. Kalau ada masalah dengan cinta..."/"KUKUBUR KALIAN BERDUA!"/"Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi cupid!"/a KyuMin fic/Mind to RnR?


Cupid Remake

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Cupid Aya©Kotori Momoyuki

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy/Friendship/sedikit Romance

Pairing : KyuMin slight YeWook

Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, POV cepat berubah-ubah, maybe Typo(s).

Anggap saja Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berumur sama.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Eeehhh! Yesung _sunbae_ yang berkepala besar itu?" tanya Sungmin kepada Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, aku sudah jadian 5 bulan. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi bersikap dingin kalau ku ajak bicara. Mungkin kami akan bubar," ujar Ryeowook lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hah, kenapa kamu merahasiakan hubunganmu dariku?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin menatapnya tajam, hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku malu."

"Eh? Kenapa harus malu? Tapi sudahlah, yang jelas sekarang aku sudah kau beri tahu, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Ne_."

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku sarankan kamu sampaikan perasaanmu padanya sekali lagi. Lalu kamu tanya kenapa Yesung _sunbae_ bersikap seperti itu padamu," saran Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendongak dan tersenyum manis.

"Sungminnie hebat! Akan kucoba deh!" Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin erat. "Minnie benar-benar seperti _cupid_!"

"Wo-Wookie! Hehak!" (Wo-Wookie! Sesak!) Sungmin meronta-ronta dari pelukan maut Ryeowook.

"Eh, _mian_! Aku senang sekali!" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

* * *

—**Sungmin POV**

Aku menghela nafas. Pelukan Ryeowook tadi membuatku sesak. Gila! Anak itu makan apa saja sih? Tenaganya itu kuat sekali. Oh ya, namaku Lee Sungmin. SMA kelas 1. Aku selalu jadi tempat curhat percintaan teman-teman. Aku mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik berperawakan mungil, berambut pirang, dan bermata seperti rubah. Dan aku ingatkan aku ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja_. Salahkan wajahku yang manis ini sehingga banyak yang menyangka aku ini seorang _yeoja_.

_Namja_ mungil nan imut di sebelahku ini bernama Kim Ryeowook. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Ryeowook mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih akrab di sapa Yesung, senior kelas 3.

"Minnie… Sungminnie!" tangan Ryeowook menyentuh bahuku. Akupun menoleh pada Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"_Wae_?" aku merasakan firasat aneh saat melihat senyum jahil yang terpampang di wajah Ryeowook.

"Ada seseorang yang Minnie sukai nggak?"

Benar kan?

"Hmmm…" sebenarnya, aku ingin jatuh cinta seperti Ryeowook juga. Tapi..

GREEK

Pintu kelas terbuka, Han _seonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelasku.

"Kelas akan di mulai, kembali ke bangku masing-masing!"

Murid-murid di kelasku, spontan langsung kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Han _seonsaengnim_ berdehem, "Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru."

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut _auburn_, berkulit pucat dan wajahnya yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_ _chonun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_!" pandangannya bertemu dengan pandanganku.

DEG

'Keren…' batinku. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini?

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Han _seonsaengnim_.

BRAK

Ryeowook berdiri dari kursinya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil mengerling ke arahku.

"Ng, hobi Cho-_ssi_ apa?"

"Bermain _game_ dan meramal cinta. Tolong panggil aku Kyuhyun."

'Eh? Meramal cinta?' aku membelalakan mata. Si murid baru itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku datang sebagai _cupid_ untuk menolong kalian. Kalau ada masalah dengan cinta, silahkan diskusikan denganku. Akan aku pecahkan masalah kalian," jelasnya. Terlihat dari sudut bibirnya ada sedikit lekukan kecil. Eh, dia tersenyum!

"_Cupid_… berarti saingan Sungminnie, dong!" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Eeh!" aku menoleh cepat kepada Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, Kyuhyun kau duduk di belakang Sungmin, yang berambut pirang," ujar Han _seonsaengnim_.

'Apa-apaan Han _seonsaengnim_ itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus duduk di belakangku?'

"_Ne_, _seonsaengnim_!" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursinya.

—**End Of Sungmin POV**

**.  
**

—**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ya, anak-anak. Buka buku kalian dan kerjakan hal.159," ujar Han _seonsaengnim_.

Huh, membosankan sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin memainkan PSP-ku. Tapi, aku tidak boleh bermain saat pelajaran masih berlangsung di kelas baruku ini.

Ku perhatikan _namja_ manis pirang di depanku. Kenapa detak jantungku berdetak cepat jika melihat wajah _namja_ ini? Apakah ini yang di namakan _Fall in Love at first sight_?

'Hm, _namja_ bernama Sungmin tadi, menarik juga,' batinku dan segera mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan _seonsaengnim_.

—**End Of Kyuhyun POV**

* * *

—**Normal POV  
**

"Sungminnie, aku duluan ya! _Bye_…" Ryeowook berlari keluar kelas. Setelah sebelumnya bel pulang berbunyi.

"_Ne_, _bye_…" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

PLUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Sungmin. Spontan saja Sungmin menoleh dan membelalakan matanya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tergagap

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja. Salam kenal!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm, salam kenal!" Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Sungmin! Coba kau tunjukkan ramalan cupidmu!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Ramalan cupid? Maksudmu ini?" Sungmin menjawab sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. "Katanya, cupid akan menjawab masalah cinta kita, kalau membaca mantra ini!" jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

BLUSH_._ Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat melihat senyum Sungmin yang kelewat manis itu.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana_? Wajahmu merah?" Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-ah. _Nan_ _gwaenchana_." Kyuhyun mengembalikan secarik kertas tadi kepada Sungmin.

'Sikapnya mencurigakan!' batin Sungmin was-was.

GREB

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin secara tiba-tiba.

'Eh? Apa-apaan dia?' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Kalau ramalan tadi di lakukan sendirian, akan bawa nasib buruk. Hati-hati," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di cuping telinga Sungmin.

"Ng-nggak akan kulakukan sendiri kok! _Bye_!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan segera berlari.

'Menarik,' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

—**Sungmin POV**

"Aku pulang."

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memelukku?" teriakku frustasi.

_"Nggak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah percintaan dengan ramalan begitu!"_ kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang di telingaku.

'Huh, aku juga mau tahu, sih, jodohku di masa depan itu seperti apa! Lagian aku juga agak penasaran sama anak baru berwajah _evil_ itu,' batinku.

Aku duduk di depan meja belajarku. Kuambil buku dan sebuah pulpen.

"Tapi, kalau sedikit saja, tidak apa-apa, kan?" aku mulai menulis.

"Kalau tidak salah mantranya, 'Wahai _cupid_ yang suci, datanglah dari kahyangan ke hadapan kami'."

KATS

Eh? Darimana datangnya cahaya ini? Itu…

"Jangan-jangan nasib buruk!" aku bangkit dari kursiku.

"Jahat! Aku bukan nasib buruk, tahuuu!" ujar seorang _namja_ cantik berkuncir yang keluar dari cahaya tadi.

"Eh? _Nuguya_?" tanyaku penasaran pada _namja_ cantik bersayap di hadapanku.

"Aku malaikat Leeteuk dari kahyangan. Kalau bisa menyelesaikan pelatihan dengan membantu cinta manusia, aku bisa jadi _cupid_. Aku sudah di tetapkan untuk berada di sisimu yang selalu jadi tempat curhat percintaan teman-temanmu. Dengan begitu mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi _cupid_ mereka," jelas sang malaikat itu panjang lebar.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Apa aku sedang mimpi?' batinku tidak percaya.

"Kalau mimpi, bangun dong! Bangun!" sang malaikat yang bernama Leeteuk itu, mencubit pipiku.

"Aw, berarti aku nggak sedang mimpi?" tanyaku sambil memegang pipiku. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Ja-jadi kamu—"

"Hei, tidak sopan. Panggil aku _hyung_. Aku lebih tua darimu tahuu…" malaikat itu memotong pembicaraanku dengan wajah kesal.

"_Mian_. Jadi _hyung_ itu benar-benar malaikat dari kahyangan?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Ne_. Dan mulai sekarang kita adalah _partner_." Leeteuk hyung tersenyum.

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya akan terjadi suatu keanehan di dalam hidupku.

—**End Of Sungmin POV**

* * *

—**Normal POV**

Matahari mulai beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, menampakkan seberkas cahaya. Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dengan perasaan tak enak.

SYUUUT

"Bahaya kalau keluar!" ucap Sungmin pelan kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Tenang saja! Aku nggak kelihatan di mata manusia biasa! Kalau ingin memanggilku, pakai pulpen itu. Karena itu tempat tinggalku. Usahakan bawa terus, ya!" jelas Leeteuk sambil kembali masuk ke dalam pulpen di saku baju Sungmin.

—**Sungmin POV**

Aku menyimpan tasku di mejaku dan Ryeowook. Ku lihat tas Ryeowook tergeletak di meja tersebut, berarti Ryeowook sudah datang.

"Oi!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu. Aku menoleh.

'Anak baru aneh kemarin,' batinku.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan melihat kearah saku bajuku.

DEG

"Li-lihat apaan sih?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin kamu lakukan sendirian, kan? Bukannya kamu nggak tertarik sama ramalan?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku melakukan sendirian?

GREB

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku.

"Yah! Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah mempererat genggamannya. Aku pasrah saja akan di bawa kemana, aku memejamkan mata. Hingga Kyuhyun mengghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggamannya. Aku membuka mata.

KATS

Cahaya ini lagi? Ku lihat terdapat sepasang sayap di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku seorang _cupid_, kan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Keluar kamu! Malaikat yang tinggal di pulpen!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke saku bajuku.

"Yah! Bocah! Kenapa ada di sini?" Leeteuk _hyung_ keluar dari pulpenku dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, toh." Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk tak menghiraukan wajah kesal Leeteuk _hyung_.

"Hah… Waktu masih jadi malaikat, pelatihan Kyuhyun selalu sempurna, loh!" ujar Leeteuk _hyung_ masih dengan intonasi kesal.

"Hmm… ternyata, Kyuhyun _cupid_ yang hebat!" gumamku.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal dalam pulpen untuk waktu lama. Dan kalau tidak pinjam kekuatan manusia, aku tidak bisa gunakan kekuatan _cupid_ku…" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata, kamu bukan ahli meramal," ujarku di selingi tawa.

"Tentu saja, bukan." Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir. "Sebenarnya ada _Dark Angel _yang menentang kahyangan dan dia akan menambah teman dengan merasuki manusia yang punya masalah percintaan."

Kyuhyun menatapku, "Ramalan itu juga cuma bualan supaya manusia tidak di ambil mereka karena memikirkan cinta sendirian. Memberantas _Dark Angel_ adalah salah satu tugas _cupid_."

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa serumit ini?

SETT

Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku, "Kamu yang sudah memanggil malaikat dengan mantra itu adalah manusia pilihan kahyangan! Makanya kamu pasti tahu hawa jahat _Dark Angel_!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunjuk diriku sendiri. Bingung. "Aku? Tidak tahu, tuh!"

Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Yah, bukan makhluk yang langsung datang bergerombol begitu, sih!"

Rrrr… terasa beberapa getaran di sakuku dan mengharuskanku meraih benda yang menimbulkan getaran tersebut. Pesan baru dari Ryeowook, aku pun membukanya.

* * *

**From : Ryeowook**

**Aku mau ketemu Yesung **_**hyung**_** di halaman belakang sekarang. Aku akan lakukan rencanamu.**

* * *

'Syukurlah… _Hwaiting_, Wookie!' batinku senang. Tapi, apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya?

"Kyuhyun, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Bye…" pamitku pada Kyuhyun.

SYUUUT

Leeteuk _hyung_ kembali masuk ke dalam pulpenku.

Ketika sampai di halaman belakang, aku pun bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ku lihat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah capek! Jangan pedulikan aku lagi! Kau cuma penggangu!" teriak Yesung _sunbae_ sambil menatap tajam Ryeowook. Aku melihat bahu Ryeowook bergetar karena menangis.

"Hiks… Aku cuma pengganggu _hyung_, ya?" Ryeowook terisak. "_Mian_ sudah membuat _hyung_ susah, se-selamat tinggal!" Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Yesung _sunbae_.

"_Sunbae_ nggak mungkin bicara begitu!" gumamku tak percaya.

Dan lagi… Firasat tidak enak apa ini?

"_Chankkaman, __Wookie_!" Yesung _sunbae_ menyusul Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

WHUS

"**KAMU JADILAH BUDAK KAMI. KITA REBUT KAHYANGAN BERSAMA-SAMA."** Sebentuk malaikat bersayap dan bertanduk hitam muncul dari angin yang berhembus kencang.

"**WAHAI **_**DARK ANGEL**_** BARU, MUNCULLAH DI HADAPANKU,"** ujar malaikat tersebut sambil memegang kepala Yesung _sunbae_.

SYUUUT

Leeteuk _hyung_ keluar dari pulpenku lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia di rasuki _Dark Angel_." Leeteuk _hyung_ menatap Yesung _sunbae_ tak percaya, lalu menoleh padaku. "Sungmin! Jadilah _cupid_ dengan bersatu denganku!"

"Ber-bersatu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan terbang ke atas. Lalu, arahkan pulpenmu kepadaku, sambil berkata '_change_'. _Arra_? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," jelas Leeteuk _hyung_.

"_Ne, arraseo_…" aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik kita mulai."

SRAK

Leeteuk _hyung_ terbang ke atas. Kuarahkan pulpenku pada Leeteuk _hyung_.

"Change!"

Aku memejamkan mata, saat cahaya mengelilingiku.

"Buka matamu, Sungmin." Leeteuk _hyung_ berbisik padaku. Ku buka mataku perlahan. Dan…

"Eh? Kenapa aku memakai pakaian yeoja?" aku benar-benar terkejut pada penampilanku sekarang. Aku memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru, rambut pirangku yang pendek kini memanjang dan terikat dua, terakhir di punggungku terdapat sepasang sayap putih besar. Aku jadi seperti cupid sungguhan.

"Ah, kenapa bisa begitu?" wajah Leeteuk hyung menjadi pucat melihat penampilanku.

"Sudahlah kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang panggil senjatamu!" bisik Leeteuk_ hyung_. Aku bingung, bagaimana memanggil senjataku. Tapi, bibirku bergetar…

"Datanglah."

TRING

Muncul sebuah panah berwarna emas.

"_Hwaiting_!" Leeteuk _hyung_ memberi semangat padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan kuarahkan anak panah kearah _Dark Angel_.

'Kumohon, kena!' batinku.

SYUU

'Oh, tidak! Meleset.'

Yesung _sunbae_ melepaskan pelukannya.

"WOOKIE! LARI!" perintahku kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dan berlari.

Kulihat, _Dark Angel_ masuk ke dalam tubuh Yesung _sunbae_. Mata Yesung _sunbae_ yang berwarna coklat berubah menjadi merah pekat.

"**BERANINYA MENGGANGGUKU!"**

"_Palli_, panggil anak panah selanjutnya!" bisik Leeteuk _hyung_ cemas.

"Datanglah." Eh? Kekuatannya tidak keluar.

GREB

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mencekik leherku. Ternyata, tangan Yesung _sunbae_ yang di rasuki oleh _Dark Angel_.

"**EITS, TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MEMANGGIL ANAK PANAH SELANJUTNYA! KU BUNUH KAU!"** ucap Yesung _sunbae_ sambil mengarahkan tombaknya padaku.

TRANG_._ Seseorang menghadang tombak tersebut dengan pedang berwarna emas.

"**UWAH…"** pekik Yesung _sunbae_ dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Eh? Kyu-Kyuhyun!" ucapku tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Pemula jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Benar juga... Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ryeowook dan Yesung _sunbae_ jika sendirian.

"_**CUPID**_** MENYEBALKAN…"** teriak Yesung _sunbae_ sambil berusaha berdiri.

"**KUKUBUR KALIAN BERDUA."** Ia mengarahkan kembali tombaknya padaku dan Kyuhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi _cupid_!" keluhku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke belakang tubuhku. Dia memegang kedua tanganku.

"Jangan menyerah! Kamu _cupid_ untuk Ryeowook, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sungmin yang tembak panah itu dan bersihkan _sunbae_. Aku akan kirimkan kekuatanku," ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum dan membimbing tanganku untuk segera memanah.

DEG

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat lagi saat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

'Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun? Sudahlah, aku harus fokus!' batinku.

"Benar… Aku ingin menjadi _cupid_ untuk Ryeowook," ucapku lirih. Kuarahkan kembali anak panahku.

'Yesung _sunbae_, kembalilah seperti semula! Lalu, baikan sama Ryeowook,' harapku. Kulepaskan anak panahku. Dan…

JLUUUB

"**UAAARGH."** anak panahku mengenai dada Yesung _sunbae_ dan sang _Dark Angel_ menghilang. Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengalahkannya.

PLUK

Kyuhyun menyentuh bahuku, "Mulai dari sini pekerjaan _cupid_ yang sesungguhnya baru akan di mulai," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum dan segera menggerakkan sayapku menuju Yesung _sunbae_.

"Kalau begini terus, kamu akan kehilangan Ryeowook, lho!" bisikku pada Yesung _sunbae_.

—**End Of Sungmin POV**

* * *

—**Normal POV**

DRAP

"Wookie-ah!" teriak Yesung saat melihat Ryeowool di atap sekolah.

"_Hyung_." Ryeowook membelalakan matanya.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, "_Hyung_ sedang banyak pikiran, makanya _hyung_ nggak sadar kalau lagi berbicara sama kamu." Yesung terisak.

"Waktu sadar, kamu selalu berwajah sedih. Apa aku sudah bicara sesuatu yang menyakiti kamu?" tanya Yesung dengan tangan menangkup pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "_Gwaenchana_. Perasaanku nggak akan berubah. Makanya… Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Semoga ujiannya sukses, ya!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie-ah." Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Fiuh…" Sungmin menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, Wookie." Sungmin pun menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Gomawo_, berkat Kyuhyun, aku bisa jadi _cupid_ untuk Ryeowook." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

CUP

"Eh!" wajah Sungmin memerah setelah tanpa diduganya Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibirnya. "Yah! Kenapa menciumku?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. "Habis aku gemas denganmu. Kau cantik memakai pakaian yeoja..."

"Yah!"

"Hm, waktu kamu memanggil Leeteuk _hyung_ dengan mantra itu, apa yang kamu ramalkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

_Onyx_ bertemu _Foxy_.

"I-itu rahasia…" jawab Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Coba, aku tebak!" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Kamu meramalkan pendampingmu di masa depan, kan?"

"Ke-kenapa kamu tahu?" tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Tentu saja. Karena…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"—karena aku yang akan menjadi pendampingmu," bisik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget karena di peluk tiba-tiba hanya diam. Kemudian membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Ya, itulah kisah cinta sepasang _cupid_ yang bertemu karena takdir. Dan hembusan angin musim panaslah yang menyertai cinta mereka berdua.

~ FIN ~

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong!

Saya datang membawa fic remake pertama saya di fandom ini.

Err, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi fic terakhir sebelum saya hiatus, karena UN yang akan datang sebentar lagi. #bow

Doakan saya lulus UN dengan nilai memuaskan ya readers. xDD

.

Ah, saya rasa cukup sekian. Gomawooooo~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya! :)

.

.

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


End file.
